<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My fall will be for you by OrchideaFantasma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961881">My fall will be for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma'>OrchideaFantasma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Mind Control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Era inutile chiamarlo, spronarlo, pregarlo. L’influsso del nemico era troppo forte persino per una mente eccezionale come quella del Samurai del Cielo, ed era riuscito a metterli in una situazione impossibile: aveva soggiogato la volontà di Touma mettendolo contro di loro in una battaglia che non potevano combattere."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Date Seiji | Sage Date/Hashiba Touma | Rowen Hashiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My fall will be for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per la <b>(Don't) Tag Me Challenge</b> del gruppo <b>Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart</b> [<a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/">LINK</a>]<br/><br/>PROMPT IMMAGINE:<br/></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/>  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I suoi occhi erano spenti, lontani. Estranei. Non si rifletteva in essi alcuna luce, passavano sui quattro ragazzi senza vedere in loro null’altro che dei nemici, niente che somigliasse ai compagni con i quali condivideva tutto.</p><p>«Touma! Torna in te!» gridò Ryo, respingendo con le katana la freccia appena scagliata contro di lui.</p><p>«Touma, ti prego, fermati!» implorò Shin. Se lo vide arrivare addosso e schivò un calcio che lo avrebbe centrato in pieno viso.</p><p>Shu balzò su Touma, immobilizzandolo il tempo sufficiente perché Shin potesse mettersi a una distanza di sicurezza; poi fu costretto a lasciarlo per evitare la furia che Touma gli riversò addosso.</p><p>«Non vogliamo farti del male!» protestò. «Non possiamo combattere contro di te! Devi svegliarti!»</p><p>Era tutto inutile e Seiji l’aveva capito. Era inutile chiamarlo, spronarlo, pregarlo. L’influsso del nemico era troppo forte persino per una mente eccezionale come quella del Samurai del Cielo, ed era riuscito a metterli in una situazione impossibile: aveva soggiogato la volontà di Touma mettendolo contro di loro in una battaglia che non potevano combattere. Potevano solo evitare i suoi attacchi mentre cercavano di riportarlo alla lucidità, di riportarlo da loro.</p><p>Ma non ci sarebbero riusciti continuando così, ed era per questo che Seiji era il solo a non chiamare il nome del compagno, continuando invece a pensare, riflettere, analizzare ogni possibile via d’uscita.</p><p>Se Touma fosse stato in grado di rispondere al loro richiamo, lo avrebbe già fatto. Non riuscivano ad arrivare a lui… Eppure, era lì dentro da qualche parte, di certo stava lottando contro il nemico che lo imprigionava nella sua stessa mente. Se non aveva abbastanza forza per farlo, dovevano dargliene di più.</p><p>Seiji si vide arrivare addosso l’attacco e, in una frazione di secondo, qualcosa dentro di lui gli gridò: <em>Fermati!</em> L’istinto, oppure un frammento del loro legame che era riuscito in qualche modo a trovare una voce, lo spadaccino non lo sapeva, ma attese di ricevere quel calcio che lo scaraventò a terra, e in quell’istante la vide: un’esitazione. Era durata un solo, breve momento in cui Touma si era bloccato e i suoi occhi lo avevano guardato in modo diverso, con qualcosa di simile allo sgomento.</p><p>Poi era tornato all’attacco, e questa volta Ryo si era frapposto tra lui e Seiji, ostacolandolo perché il guerriero di Korin potesse rialzarsi.</p><p>Qualcosa in Touma era cambiato. Spinse Ryo lontano e tornò a fissare Seiji, e nei suoi occhi non c’era più freddezza ma una strana determinazione aggressiva. Era come se avesse individuato in lui un nemico più importante da sconfiggere, ma Seiji sapeva che non era Touma a vederlo così: era il potere che lo soggiogava. Seiji era riuscito a far vacillare la sua presa per un momento.</p><p>Il Samurai della Luce non si mosse, fronteggiando il compagno mentre lo guardava sollevare l’arco e incoccare una freccia.</p><p>
  <em>Sì, fallo. È esattamente quello che voglio. Adesso ho capito come aiutarti a tornare da noi.</em>
</p><p>Il tempo sembrò dilatarsi. Touma tirò indietro il braccio, mirò; Seiji allargò le dita e l’elsa della spada scivolò tra di esse. Shin la vide cadere e capì.</p><p>«Seiji! No!»</p><p>La freccia partì. Seiji chiuse gli occhi. Udì Ryo gridare il suo nome come se gli si lacerasse la gola, sentì il dolore trafiggerlo da parte a parte.</p><p>Il suo corpo perse ogni briciolo di forza, le sue gambe cedettero, gli sembrò di cadere per minuti infiniti e socchiuse gli occhi cercando Touma, sperando di trovare il <em>suo</em> Touma.</p><p>Non riuscì a distinguere la sua voce ma vide chiaramente il suo viso sconvolto, la bocca del compagno che pronunciava il suo nome.</p><p>Aveva funzionato. L’aveva riportato indietro, e fu con quella consapevolezza che tutto il dolore scomparve nel buio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>